


grand hotel

by iELLACORE



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Witches, based on the caster chronicles, it's also inspired by a regina spektor song, jongho is a v importart character, yeosang dies but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iELLACORE/pseuds/iELLACORE
Summary: Call up your friends at the Grand Hotel.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	grand hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is my first time writing, like, at all, so i'm 100% nervous.
> 
> this first chapter ended up smaller than what i planned but at the same time its serve just as a introduction so i'm happy? with how it turned out.. anyway i hope you like it, and i have more things to say in the final notes :).

Yeosang had planned everything: a relaxing trip to an old and luxurious hotel, away from the chaos of the city, where he and his friends could spend time together while living the dark academia dream, pretending to be reminiscents of the Romantic era. He didn't know why he was so excited, but from the moment he found out about the place until now it was all he could think of, making thousands of plans and preparations while trying to convince his friends that it was a good idea to trust the suspect but still rather intriguing pamphlet that he had found together with one of his new books of his favorite second-handed bookstore.

Seonghwa was the most difficult to convince, being the oldest, he felt obliged to put a little awareness on his friend's fanciful mind. After all, how can you trust a place that barely had any information online? Not even on Trivago? The only proof that the Grand Hotel was not a big scam was a footnote in a scan of an old newspaper archived on a random website, celebrating the centenary of the place. Totally not suspicious, huh? But well, after Yeosang had prepared everything and even convinced his youngest and superstitious friend, Jongho, there was nothing he could do but accompany, in order to at least prevent some of the tragedies that this adventure would surely bring.

"There’s still much to go?" Jongho asked, while impatiently tapping his fingers on the side of the car, studying the landscape outside the window, "It looks like we're going the same way over and over again".

“It’s a forest, of course it looks the same. And besides, if someone gave me the right information instead of daydreaming I would definitely have made more progress!” Seonghwa said, giving Yeosang a deadly look in the rearview mirror, “I can't believe we're going to a place that doesn't even have a GPS signal! How many more times do I have to say it's a bad idea? ”.

“Hopefully not a lot, we were supposed to see the entrance after the next turn”, Yeosang replied monotonously, although his eyes shone with anticipation, not wanting to show how affected he really was.

They continued like that for a little until they saw it: amid a glade stretched a majestic building ornated in stone, designed as an 1800s English manor and divided into four blocks, with a pretty tower rising off the leftmost structure. And if that wasn't enough, at the opposite end was a Victorian-style conservatory, giving the place an even more ethereal aura. To say that the place was beautiful was an understatement, it was simply the most dazzling thing Yeosang had ever seen in his life, and that was what made his heart squeeze in his chest, he told to himself, and not the feeling of familiarity that the place exuded over him.

The boy who accompanied them at the entrance to the hotel was at least picturesque. His hair was somewhat long, in a semi-mullet and grayish, and he had as many ear piercings as possible. His clothes could not distort any more from where they were: dressed in black from tip to toe, a skinny jeans and a plant t-shirt along with a diy jacket with the sayings “Now you're going to take me there” incrusted at the back, he looked like a e-boy who suddenly found himself in charge of the Louvre. However the most intriguing thing about Hongjoong, as he introduced himself, was how confused he seemed to be all the time, as if he were floating between different times. For example, when he absently bumped into a chair and apologized as if he were talking to a XVII duke. Or, while presenting some of the pictures in the corridor, he began to talk with one of the figures printed there. Yeosang barely contained his laughter on such occasions, for him Hongjoong served only as one of many examples of how amazing that place was, with all its peculiarities and oddities.

So when, after leaving Seonghwa in his respective room, since he claimed that he deserved at least the largest one, and went to his shared room with Jongho, he was barely alarmed when he heard the concierge say to him, quietly “Good night, Youngsik”, and pretended not to notice the exchange of looks between his younger friend and the employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got here, thank you <3
> 
> as i specified in earlier, this fic takes place in the universe of the caster chronicles, but it has no connection to the original story so anyone who doesn't know it can read normally. i also made some adaptations and i will explain everything during the fic (to avoid spoilers).
> 
> btw to give you a better view the grand hotel is inspired by the flintham hall.
> 
> disclaimer: i write to entertain myself and as i said, it's my first work, so updates will take a while, sorry.
> 
> i think it was everything, comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
